Mein Freund und Captain Arthur Kirkland
by frenchifry
Summary: Der gewissensloseste und grausamste Pirat eroberte unbewusst das Herz der jungen Elisabeth, die sich sogleich als Junge verkleidet und sich in seine Crew einschleicht. Eifersucht und Liebe spielen eine eben so große Rolle wie Arthurs Stellung als Captain und seine Ehre als Pirat.
1. chapter 1

Es war ein regnerischer Abend in einer kleinen Hafenstadt an der südlichen Küste Englands. Der Regen prasselte auf die Dächer der kleinen und verkümmerten Häuser, während der Wind die Fenster auf und zu schlagen ließ. Man hörte kleine leichte Schritte durch die pfützenreichen Straßen platschen. Ein Jüngling eilte durch die verregnete Kleinstadt hinunter zum Hafen. Zumindest sah sie aus wie ein junger Mann. Elisabeth Silver, die Tochter eines reichen britischen Kaufmanns, verkleidet als Schiffsjunge. Sie hatte die Nase voll von dem langweiligen Leben einer reichen Kaufmannstochter. Sie wollte frei sein, so wie viele andere es in ihrem Alter wollten. Zu ihrem Bedauern konnten nur die wenigsten den nötigen Mut dazu aufbringen und einen solch riskanten Plan durchziehen.

Einem 15-16 jährigen ähnelnd stand sie vor der groben Holztür. Noch kann sie umdrehen und weglaufen und den unsinnigen und gefährlichen Gedanken Teil einer Crew zu werden verwerfen. Das Herz der Jugend schlägt für Gefahr, Abenteuer und Romantik. Solch eine Gelegenheit konnte man sich nicht entgehen lassen. Ein Mal den Duft der sieben Weltmeere zu kosten, das Herzpochen während des Zerstörungswahns und der Laune der Natur. Wellen höher als die höchsten Kirchtürme in diesem Städtchen.

Elisabeth holte nochmal tief Luft, bevor sie entschlossen die Tür aufmachte und hineinmarschierte. Ein Geruch von Whiskey und verfaultem Essen stieg ihr in die Nase. Überall hörte man Gelächter und Gläser die scheppernd auf die Tische geknallt wurden. Aus einer Ecke, nicht weit von einer Erhebung, die eine Bühne darstellen sollte, hörte man heitere Klaviermusik. Einige Männer waren bereits betrunken und sangen krumm und schief mit.

Sofort drehte sich ihr der Magen um und sie wollte einfach raus. Dieser Gestank war einfach nicht auszuhalten!

„He, hast du dich verirrt?", rief plötzlich eine raue Stimme.

Elisabeth zuckte zusammen und drehte sich langsam um „Ich..?"

„ Ja wer den sonst?" Ein heiseres Lachen folgte. Aus der Menge stand ein älterer Mann auf und ging zögernd auf sie zu. Noch ein Stück und Elisabeth spränge das Herz aus dem Leibe.

„Was willst du hier? Das ist kein Ort für solche jungen Burschen wie dich."

Der Mann schien freundlich zu sein und Elisabeth nahm das ganze Selbstbewusstsein das sie hatte, zusammen und grinste breit.

„Ich bin hier, weil ich Abenteuer suche, Sir!"

Ihre Augen funkelten lebhaft, was den Mann schmunzeln ließ.

„So so, Abenteuer also? Der Traum aller jungen Menschen."

Elisabeth bestätigte es mit einem enthusiastischem Kopfnicken.

„Ja! Und ich habe gehört, dass ein gewisser Captain Kirkland eine Crew braucht!"

Als sie diesen Namen erwähnte, wurde es auf einmal totenstill. Sogar der Klavierspieler hatte aufgehört zu spielen und schaute verängstigt und sogar etwas entsetzt auf Elisabeth. Der Mann, mit dem sie die ganze Zeit gesprochen hat, nahm sie bei beiden Schultern und schüttelte sie leicht.

„Kleiner, hör mir bitte zu. Mach was du willst, geh wohin du willst aber lass dich bloß nicht auf Arthur Kirkland ein. Es ist einer der erbarmungslosesten und grausamsten Piraten, die diese Kneipe je betraten."

Die Stimme des Mannes klang brüchig und besorgt. Er klammerte sich regelrecht fest, sodass es schon anfing weh zu tun.

„Wenn du nur wüsstest was er schon alles getan hat und wen er schon alles auf dem Gewissen hat! Du bist zu unerfahren! Halte dich von diesem unmenschlichen, grausamen und blutrünstigen Piraten fern!"

Elisabeth lief es kalt den Rücken runter. War er wirklich so schlimm? Was hat er denn getan? Und wem hat er es angetan?

„Aber was soll ich denn sonst machen? Ich möchte doch so gerne frei sein… Daheim…" Auf einmal spürte sie wie sich Tränen in ihren Augen bildeten, Nicht jetzt! Tapfer hielt sie sich zurück und schluckte den Kloß im Hals runter. Ihre Stimme schallte aufgebracht in jeden einzelnen Winkel der Kneipe. Eine hohe, schon fast weibliche Stimme erfüllte die alkoholdurchtränkte Luft. „Daheim findet man keine Ruhe! Tu dies, tu das! Einmal möchte man aufbrechen, in die große, weite Welt!"

Sie schnaufte wütend und schaute dem Mann direkt in die Augen.

„Lassen Sie mich doch einfach meine Träume verwirklichen!"

Nachdem sie das gesagt hatte, legte sich ein großer Schatten über das Gesicht des gegenüberstehenden Mannes. Man sah sehr deutlich wie sich seine Augen mit panischer Angst füllten und jegliche Farbe aus seinem Gesicht verschwand. Elisabeth spürte deutlich wie der Mann anfing zu zittern und sich sein Griff um ihre Schultern verstärkte. Sie sah sich um, um zu sehen was mit den anderen war. Ihnen schien es nicht besser zu gehen. Man hätte eine Maus atmen hören können. Nun wagte sie langsam den Kopf in die Richtung zu drehen, in die alle starrten. Der Griff des Mannes hinderte sie daran und alles was sie erkennen konnte war ein roter, festlich aussehender, reich bestickter Mantel und ein langer, spitzer und blank polierter Säbel, an dem allerdings etwas Blut zu sehen war. Aus dem Teil des Mannes den sie erkennen konnte, schloss sie dass er hoch gebaut war.

„Lass doch den Jungen los"

Ein Schauer lief Elisabeth den Rücken runter. Obwohl er es freundlich sagte, hörte man einen drohenden Unterton in seiner Stimme. Sie war dunkel und leise, wie das Knurren eines Löwen der langsam auf seine Beute zukam.

Der Mann nickte leicht und ließ sie sofort los.

„Ja Sir. I-Ich wollte nur..."

Der andere Mann kicherte leise

„Ich fühle mich sehr geschmeichelt, danke für die Komplimente."

Der verängstigte Matrose sah hinunter. In seinen Gedanken betete er, Arthur wäre gut gelaunt. Man konnte es nie bei ihm wissen. Alle, sogar die grausigsten und räudigsten hatten Angst und Respekt vor ihm. Er hat schon viele Menschen dazu gebracht um den Tod zu betteln, bis er ihren innigen Wunsch mit einem amüsierten Schmunzeln und Kribbeln in den Fingern erfüllte. Allerdings war er tief in seinem Inneren doch ein liebevoller Mensch. Auch wenn er es selbst noch nicht wusste. In seinem ganzen Leben hat er sich nur ein Mal verliebt. Nur leider unglücklich. Seine erste große stellte sich als ein Junge heraus – der jetzige französische Kapitän Francis Bonnefoy. Oh wie er ihn hasste. Jedes Mal als sie sich sahen musste er mit der französischen Kultur prahlen. Wie toll sie doch sei, wie viel die Briten von den Franzosen übernommen haben. Durch solche Kleinigkeiten wuchs die Rivalität zwischen den Beiden Kindern, bis sie sich schließlich in der Adoleszenz zu einem tiefen Hass entwickelte. In ihrer Kinderzeit waren sie aber nicht immer im Streit. Francis kümmerte sich oft um den kleinen Arthur, der ganz allein im Wald lebte. Irgendwie mochte er den kleinen Zyniker. Bis zu dem Moment als Arthur beschloss in die See zu gehen und seinen ersten Kolonien zu erobern und zu unterdrücken.

Elisabeth wagte es sich umzudrehen. Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Sie kannte Arthur Kirkland. Aus unerklärlichen Gründen mochte sie ihn und schwärmte für ihn. „Das ist er also.. Von Nahem sieht er noch besser aus als auf den Fahndungsplakaten", schoss es ihr Kopf. Arthur schien den Blick bemerkt zu haben und grinste.

„Sieht so aus als wüsstest du wer ich bin."

„J-ja", stotterte sie, ihn immer noch ehrfürchtig musternd. Arthur kicherte. Er fand es sehr amüsant wenn Leute wussten, wer er war. Er genoss die Angst der Anderen und holte das Maximale aus solchen Situationen heraus. Dieser Jüngling schien aber entweder zu dumm zu sein um zu wissen was mit ihm passieren könnte, oder er war sehr mutig.

„So… Habe ich den richtig gehört, dass du in meine Crew möchtest?"

Er bückte sich hinunter und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. Elisabeths Herz machte einen Sprung und ihr Blick füllte sich mit Enthusiasmus und Selbstbewusstsein.

„Ja!", schrie sie fast mit einem breiten Grinsen, „ Ich will die Welt erkunden und Abenteuer erleben!"

Arthur schmunzelte und nahm sie bei der Schulter.

„Na dann komm mal mit."

Elisabeth fühlte eine leichte Röte in ihrem Gesicht aufsteigen. Ein Glück, dass es so dunkel was und man nur die Silhouetten der Leute leicht mit Mondlicht beschienen waren. Sie und Arthur gingen durch die Tischreihen, viele Blicke auf sie gerichtet. Die Meisten schauten Elisabeth bemitleidend an oder gar verabscheuend. Ihr war es aber egal. Im Moment versuchte sie nur einen entspannten Eindruck zu machen und ihre Aufregung und Freude zurückzuhalten.

Arthur wies ihr einen Platz an einem länglichen Tisch. Er selber stellte sich hin, knallte mit seiner Handfläche auf die Tischfläche, sodass alle zusammenzuckten.

„Alle zuhören! Ich brauche eine Crew, um die verschollene Insel von Salvador zu finden! Alle die bereit sind möglicherweise zu sterben", er funkelte bösartig mit den Augen und lächelte, „ die Meisten eines natürlichen oder ehrenvollen Todes, mögen bitte antreten und mir ihren Namen nennen. Sobald ihr es tut, gibt es kein Zurück mehr."

Er ließ sich die letzten fünf Worte genießerisch auf der Zunge zergehen, während er mit einem belustigten Blick in die Runde schaute.

„Nun?"

Langsam und mit einem drohenden Lächeln glitt seine Hand zum Säbel.

„Nun?", wiederholte er und ein wahnsinniges Funkeln erschien in seinem Blick. Elisabeth schaute ihm angsterfüllt und fasziniert an. Sofort standen mehrere Männer auf und gingen mit zögernden Schritten auf den Tisch zu. Arthur lächelte triumphierend und setzte sich neben Elisabeth. Er holte aus dem Inneren seines Mantels ein Stück Papier, Feder und ein Tintenfässchen und stellte es auf den Tisch.

„Geht doch", er drehte sich zu Elisabeth und lächelte freundlich," wie heißt du denn Kleiner?"

Verdammt.

Tausend Gedanken schossen Elisabeth durch den Kopf. Darüber hatte sie gar nicht nachgedacht. Arthur hob eine seiner dichten Augenbrauen hoch und grinste skeptisch. Dieser Junge kam ihm schon merkwürdig vor. Aber das behielt er natürlich für sich.

Man sah Elisabeth an wie nervös sie war. „Wie konnte ich nur so töricht sein?!" Sie dachte angestrengt nach und kam letztendlich auf den Namen ihres Vaters.

„John Silver..", brachte sie mühsam hervor.

„John… Silver? Ich dachte er wäre Kaufmann und deutlich.. älter", stocherte er amüsiert von der Nervosität des Anderen. Er schnalzte genießerisch mit der Zunge und sah grinsend auf sie hinunter. Seine smaragdgrünen Augen und weiße Zähne blitzten im schwachen Kerzenlicht und im blassen Mondschein, der durch das einzige offene Fenster fiel, auf.

„J-ja.."

Elisabeth stellte sich auf weitere Fragen von ihm ein und versuchte sich schnell eine glaubwürdige Geschichte zusammenzureimen. Zu ihrer Erleichterung kicherte Arthur nur belustigt und schrieb den Namen ihres Vaters auf das Papier. Man sah seinem Blick deutlich an, dass er wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte, sagte aber nichts.

„Nun gibt es kein Zurück mehr"

Arthurs Worte gingen ihr nochmal durch den Kopf und langsam fing sie doch an zu zweifeln. Vielleicht hätte sie es doch nicht machen sollen. Dieser Mann schien doch sehr gefährlich zu sein. Aber genau das faszinierte sie an ihm. Seine Selbstsicherheit und seine bedrohliche Aura schüchterten sie zwar ein, aber zogen sie doch an.

„Oh, Frischfleisch!", lachte einer der Männer der sich eintragen ließ, „willkommen im Team! Mein Name ist Alfred Jones! Schön dich kennenzulernen!"

Elisabeth lächelte, dieser Matrose war ganz anders als die Anderen um sie herum.

„El.. John Silver, die Freude ist ganz meinerseits!", sie spürte förmlich wie Arthurs Blick sie durchbohrte.

Alfred war ein junger Mann, ungefähr so alt wie sie und Arthur. Er war schlank und hoch. Seine Haare hatten einen rötliches Blond und eine Strähne stand ab. Er hatte einen energiegeladenen Blick und eine laute, sehr laute Stimme. Seine kleine Brille rutschte ihm ständig seine Nase runter, sodass er sie nach jedem zweiten Wort hoch drücken musste. Man sah ihm sofort an, dass er naiv und liebenswürdig war. Elisabeth erhoffte sich, sie würden gute Freunde werden.

Als Alfred wieder gegangen war, lehnte Elisabeth sich gelangweilt auf die Stuhllehne zurück. Sie beobachtete ohne jegliches Interesse, wie sich die Anderen eintragen ließen und wieder zu ihren Plätzen gingen und wieder tranken und sangen. Einige sahen etwas mitgenommen aus, einige waren älter und hatten einen erfahrenen und lustlosen Blick, andere waren jung und hatten das gleiche Bedürfnis wie Elisabeth: Ein Mal die Welt zu sehen und den Duft der Meere einzuatmen.

Elisabeth verspürte Müdigkeit und döste vor sich hin. Ihre Augen schlossen sich langsam und das letzte was sie sah und spürte, war Arthurs Grinsen über ihr und ihren Kopf auf seinem Schoß.


	2. 2

Langsam schlug sie ihre Augen auf und sah sich um. Sie lag in einem kleinen Raum mit zwei Hängematten, sie in einer davon. Obwohl der Raum klein war, hieß es noch lange nicht, dass er spärlich ausgestattet war, im Gegenteil: Die hölzernen Wände waren mit allerlei vergoldeten Schnörkeln und Blüten verziert. Überall standen sorgfältig zur Seite gestellt Truhen und Kisten. Der größte Teil der Wände war mit handgemachten Weltkarten, Schiffs- und Waffenskizzen bedeckt. Nicht weit von ihrer Hängematte erhob sich ein majestätischer Schreibtisch im griechischen Stil. Seine Beine sahen aus wie zwei auf Hinterbeinen stehende Minotauren, mit vergoldeten Detaillierungen.

„Wo bin ich?"

Taumelnd versuchte sie aus der Hängematte zu kommen und prallte mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag auf den Boden. Genau in diesem Moment wurde die Tür schwungvoll aufgemacht und ein gemeines Lachen ertönte.

„Ist der Boden wirklich so bequem, John?"

„H-huh?"

Ein paar Sekunden später erinnerte sie sich sofort an alles. Augenblicklich sprang sie vom Boden und salutierte. Arthur lachte.

„Lass die Förmlichkeiten. Fürs erste. Wir müssen reden."

Elisabeth gefror das Blut in den Adern. Das hörte sich wirklich nicht gut an. Dieser Satz hört sich nie gut an. Und bei Arthur schon gar nicht.

Jeder ihrer Muskeln spannte sich an und sie ballte ihre Fäuste.

Arthur grinste als er ihre Nervosität bemerkte.

„Hast du Angst? Ich will dich doch nur kennenlernen", er hob eine seiner Augenbrauen und fuhr sehr viel leiser fort, „oder hast du etwas vor mir zu verheimlichen?" Er schien jedes einzelne Wort und ihre Wirkung bis auf das Maximum auszukosten.

Elisabeth versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und blieb standhaft.

„Nein Sir!"

„Gut gut. Und wenn doch," er kam einen Schritt und hob grinsend seinen Zeigefinger, „finde ich es heraus."

Ein Schauer lief Elisabeth den Rücken runter als sie daran dachte, was passieren könnte. Was mit ihr passieren könnte. Dieser Mann war unberechenbar… und doch faszinierend.

Sie lächelte gequält was Arthur nicht entging.

„Hast etwa doch etwas von mit zu verheimlichen?"

Er schien jedes seiner Worte und deren Wirkung bis auf das Maximum auszukosten.

„N-nein..."

Ihre Stimme wurde immer leiser und unsicherer.

„Gut gut. Was meinst du, sollen wir das Thema wechseln?"

Er erwartete jetzt eine erleichterte Reaktion, die nicht all zulange auf sich warten ließ.

„Ja Sir!", schrie sie schon fast, doch augenblicklich beherrschte sie sich wieder.

„Ja Sir..", wiederholte sie leiser.

Arthur schmunzelte. So vorhersehbar.

„Du weißt wer ich bin?"

„Jawohl! Captain Arthur Kirkland. Der gewissenloseste u..."

Sie stockte und schaute ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Verzeihung S.."

„Fahr doch fort." Ein leicht arrogantes Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen Er hatte ein zu großes Ego und sowas waren für ihn Komplimente.

„...und grausamste Pirat den man kennt.."

„Das denkst du also über mich mein Kleiner?"

Sein Grinsen wurde breiter was Elisabeth das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.

„N-nein..."

„Wirklich?", er ließ sich das Wort im Mund zergehen und schnalzte mit der Zunge.

„N-Nein S-Sir..."

„Hm…. Was bewegte dich denn dazu, in die See zu stechen?"

„Nun ja.. Ich liebe nun mal die See! Und ich will Erfahrungen sammeln und meinem Traum vom eigenen Schiff näher kommen!"

Den bedeutenderen Grund konnte sie ihm natürlich schlecht sagen.

Arthurs Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich schlagartig, ein mildes und sanftes Lächeln mit Sehnsucht in den Augen.

Erinnerungen durchströmten seine Gedanken und vor allem sein Herz. Ein leiser und verträumter Seufzer entwich aus den Tiefen seiner Lungen.

„Er hat also doch einen weichen Kern", schoss es Elisabeth durch den Kopf und sie lächelte.

„Sir? Geht es ihnen gut?"

Schweigen und ein weiterer Seufzer.

„Sir, sind sie in Ordnung?"

Sie versuchte besorgt zu klingen und berührte seine Hand. Sofort tauchte er aus seinen Gedanken auf.

„Hat er sich wirklich gerade Gedanken gemacht wie es mir ergeht?", fragte er sich im Inneren.

Tatsächlich gab es nicht viele, die einen Gedanken an sein Wohlergehen verschwendeten. Schon lange nicht mehr. Seit… Seit Francis. Als sie Kinder waren.

„Du machst dir doch nicht etwa.. Sorgen um mich?"

Sein leicht hämisches und arrogantes Lächeln funkelte wieder auf.

Elisabeth senkte ihren Blick und eine leichte Röte stieg ihr ins Gesicht.

„Das ist doch nichts wofür man sich schämen sollte!"

Teilweise meinte er es sogar ernst. Er versank wieder in Gedanken. Sein Kopf sank in in seine Handflächen und seine Augen ruhten auf irgendeinem Punkt in der Leere.

Irgendwas stimmte doch etwas nicht mit diesem Jungen. Schon allein seine Gesichtszüge waren etwas zu feminin. Sicher, er war ja noch sehr jung, aber…..

„Sir?", unterbrach Elisabeth seine Gedankengänge.

„Hm?" Er schaute zu ihr auf.

„Ich wollte es schon vorhin fragen."

„Ja ja,was gibt's?"

Seine Stimme fing an etwas genervt zu klingen. Sofort kam ein Schwall von Fragen aus Elisabeths Mund.

„Wieso bin ich schon hier? Ich meine, hätte ich noch nicht packen müssen? Und was ist das für ein Raum? Ich glaube kaum, dass Schiffsjungen oder sogar Matrosen in einem Luxus leben dürfen! Und wies..."

„STOPP!"

Arthur sprang von seinem Platz auf. Seine Stimme war genervt und laut.

Elisabeth zuckte zusammen.

„Verzeihung S..."

„Unterbrich mich nicht! Hat man dir denn keinen Respekt gegenüber Erwachsenen beigebracht?! Stell doch nicht so viele Fragen auf einmal!"

Elisabeth schwieg.

Arthur fand seine Selbstbeherrschung wieder und setzte sich hin. Seine Stimme fand seine gewohnte Lautstärke wieder,

„Hör mir gut zu!"

Elisabeth schaute ihn unsicher in die Augen.

„Damit eins klar ist, wir sollten vielleicht einige Verhaltensregeln aufstellen."

Elisabeth nickte stumm.

„Zu aller erst, antwortest du nur wenn ich dich etwas frage. Verstanden?"

Elisabeth nickte stumm, in der Angst was passieren könnte, wenn sie etwas entgegnen würde.

„Zweitens. Du führst meine Befehle ohne zu zögern und ohne zu hinterfragen aus. Ist das angekommen?"

Elisabeth nickte wieder gehorsam.

Arthur wollte dem vermeintlichen Jungen durch seine Strenge Respekt und die Fähigkeit sich durchzusetzen beibringen. Er fand etwas an ihm. Irgendwie erinnerte er ihn an sich selber. Damals, in seiner Jugend. Nur war Arthur damals weniger ängstlich. Schon bei der kleinsten Ursache verlor dieser sein Selbstbewusstsein. Wieder kam ein Schwall Erinnerungen über ihn über, nur keine positiven.

Tränen rannen über Arthurs Wangen.

„Steh auf du Nichtsnutz!"

Widerwillig gehorchten Arthurs Beine und er stand langsam auf. Eine starke Hand packte ihn am Hinterkopf an seinen Haaren.

„Hör auf zu flennen!"

Er schluckte seine Tränen und entgegnete gehorsam mit einem „Ja Sir".

Sein ganzer Körper zitterte vor Erschöpfung und und Angst. Sein Herr war ein unbeschreiblich schrecklicher und gewissensloser Unmensch. Das Wort Gnade kannte er gar nicht.

„Geh endlich an die Arbeit oder ich verfüttere dich den Fischen!"

Unsanft wurde der Jüngling auf den Boden geschleudert und der Schmerz nistete sich in jeden Winkel seines Körpers ein, sowohl der körperliche als auch der seelische.

„Jetzt steh auf und geh an die Arbeit!"

Der alte Mann schleuderte ihm einen Eimer und eine schmale Bürste.

„Putz es nochmal, und dieses Mal gründlich!"

„S-Sir… Ich bin müde.."

„Du wagst es mir zu widersprechen?! Was bist du?! Ein Nichts! Ein schäbiger Wurm!"

Ein schneller Schlag , ein letzter Schrei und ein kurzer Aufschlag. Dann wurde alles dunkel.

Abwesend schaute Arthur in die Leere. Seine Gesichtszüge sanken immer mehr in die Trauer. Sein schweigender Anblick war beunruhigender als sein anpirschendes Auftreten. Die Zeit auf dem Schiff seines damaligen Herrn wird er nie vergessen. Der Schmerz hat sich in seine Erinnerungen eingebrannt wie ein Siegel, ein schmerzhaftes und voller Pein erfülltes Siegel, welches unmöglich war jemals zu entfernen.

„Captain? Was ist los mit ihnen?!"

Elisabeth klang sichtlich beunruhigt. So kannte sie Arthur nicht und sie wollte ihn so nicht sehen.

Vorsichtig nahm sie wieder seine Hand und drückte sie leicht.

„Captain?!"

Die Hand zuckte und wurde ruckartig zurück gezogen.

„Lass es."

„Aber..."

„Sieht so aus, als hättest du mir vorhin nicht zugehört!"

Sofort verstummte Elisabeth wieder. Sie schaute ihn verständnislos an und neigte ihren Kopf. Arthur seufzte.

„Oh… Es stehen noch offene Fragen im Raum," versuchte er von sich abzulenken.

Sie nickte.

„Nachdem du eingeschlafen bist, habe ich dich hierher getragen."

Elisabeth versuchte verzweifel ihre Röte zu verstecken.

„Du hättest nicht packen müssen. Alles was du brauchst, befindet sich hier auf diesem Schiff. Um deine zweite Frage zu beantworten, das hier ist die Kapitänskajüte. Ich habe dich hier untergebracht, weil du noch viel lernen musst. Du hast Potenzial."

Erneute Röte in ihrem Gesicht und ein Seufzer von Arthur.

„Darf ich fragen, was mit Ihnen vorhin los war?"

„Es war nur ein Rückfall", antwortete Arthur, überrascht über seine eigene Offenheit.

„Und….", setzte sie an, um nachzufragen was für einer, wurde aber unterbrochen.

„Es war nur Kinderzeit. Nett das du dir Sorgen machst", damit stand er auf und ging Richtung Tür. Kurz davor drehte er sich nochmal um und lächelte.

„Ruh dich heute noch aus, morgen hast du einen anstrengenden Tag vor dir!" Dann fiel die Tür geräuschlos zu.


End file.
